versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
House of Braganza
|head = Peter II of Portugal|royals = Isabella Braganza|queens = Catherine of Braganza ''(England)}} The House of Braganza, also known as the Brigantine Dynasty (Dinastia Brigantina), is a dynasty of emperors, kings, princes, and dukes of Portuguese origin which reigned in Europe and the Americas. Kings and Queens The Braganza produced 14 Kings and 2 Queens of Portugal: *John IV. (1640-1656) *Alphonso VI. (1656-1683) *Peter II. (1683-1706) *John V. (1706-1750) *Joseph I. (1750-1777) *Mary I. (1777-1816) *Peter III. (1777-1786) *John VI. (1816-1826) *Peter IV. (1826-1826) *Michael I. (1828-1834) *Mary II. (1834-1853) *Peter V. (1837-1853) *Ferdinand II. (1853-1861) *Louis I. (1861-1889) *Charles I. (1889-1908) *Emmanuel II. (1908-1910) Members 1st Generation PeterIIportugal.jpeg|link=Peter II of Portugal|King Peter II CatherineBraganza.jpeg|Queen Catherine (England) 2nd Generation IsabellaNew.jpeg|link=Isabella Braganza|Princess Isabella History The house was founded by Afonso I, 1st Duke of Braganza, illegitimate son of King John I of Portugal, founder of the House of Aviz, and would eventually grow into one of the wealthiest and most powerful noble houses of the Iberian Peninsula of the Renaissance period. The Braganzas came to rule the Kingdom of Portugal and the Algarves after successfully deposing the Philippine Dynasty in the Restoration War, resulting in the Duke of Braganza becoming King John IV of Portugal, in 1640. The Braganzas ruled Portugal and the Portuguese Empire from 1640 and with the creation of the United Kingdom of Portugal, Brazil and the Algarves, in 1815, and the subsequent independence of the Empire of Brazil, in 1822, the Braganzas came to rule as the monarchs of Brazil. The House of Braganza produced 15 Portuguese monarchs and all 4 Brazilian monarchs, numerous consorts to various European kingdoms, such as Catherine of Braganza (wife of Charles II of England who introduced tea to Britain) and Maria Isabel of Braganza (wife of Ferdinand VII of Spain who founded the El Prado Museum), as well as sometime candidates for the thrones of Poland and Greece, Infante Manuel, Count of Ourém and Pedro, Duke of Braganza, respectively, and numerous other notable figures in the histories of Europe and the Americas. The Braganzas were deposed from their thrones in Europe and the Americas at the turn of the 19th–20th centuries, when Emperor Pedro II was deposed in Brazil, in 1889, and when King Manuel II was deposed in Portugal, in 1910. Following the reign of King John VI of Portugal, the Braganzas were split into three main branches of the family: the Brazilian branch, headed by King John VI's eldest son, Emperor Pedro I of Brazil, the Constitutional branch, headed by Emperor Pedro I's eldest daughter, Queen Maria II of Portugal, and the Miguelist branch, headed by King John VI's second eldest son, King Miguel I of Portugal. The Brazilian branch, following 1921, became the House of Orléans-Braganza, whose leadership is disputed by two branches of its own: the Vassouras branch, headed by Prince Luiz of Orléans-Braganza, and the Petrópolis branch, headed by Prince Pedro Carlos of Orléans-Braganza. The Constitutional branch died out with the death of King Manuel II in 1932, passing its claim to the Portuguese throne to the Miguelist Branch, by way of Duarte Nuno, Duke of Braganza. The claim to the Portuguese Crown, and thus to the leadership of the House of Braganza, passed to Duarte Nuno's son, Duarte Pio, Duke of Braganza, who is currently the most recognized pretender to the Portuguese throne. Sources Wikipedia / House of Braganza Category:Royal Houses Category:Kingdom of Portugal Category:House of Braganza Category:Nobles Category:Europe